StarCrossed Lovers
by SkylarRose12
Summary: "We protect each other, thats what we do." When Katniss shot coin, what if peeta took the blame for her? What if it is peeta that is being imprisoned rather than katniss? Star-crossed lovers. R&R3


**Star-Crossed Lovers.**

**_Hey you guys! So I am in love with the hunger games and I just can't stand the fact of not making a story of my own cause Peeta and Katniss are just adorable. And this may or may not be a oneshot! Depending on your reviews. If you like it, I might continue the story! Hugs3_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, also the song that i used is tittled the first time i ever saw your face and it has been covered by a lot of artists, mine is by Leona Lewis though!**_

Everything seems like a lie to me. I'm standing in front of Peeta's heavily guarded room, in which from where I am right now, I can't hear anything but silence. And as weird as this sounds, the silence is deafening.

"Peeta..." I said silently.

That is suppose to be me. In that room, not him. But his love for me, is greater than his will to live.

When I shot coin, he took the blame for me. He said it is because of the hijacking. He told them that he is programmed to kill Coin instead of me. He told them that he black-mailed me. He told them he threatened to kill my mother if I didn't kill Coin. And now, he is in there, and I am here. Standing outside his room, helpless, devastated, depressed.

I make my way to the garden. I don't usually go to the garden alone, but then again, I am alone. I have no one else. Prim is dead. Cinna is dead. Peeta will be dead. And it is all because of me.

I notice there's a light coming from a room near the garden. Then it hits me: Peeta's room.

The window is just a small window positioned on the higest section of the wall.

"Peeta?" I whispered.

No answer.

I let myself sit on the grass, resting my back against the wall of his room.

"Peeta..." I said. This time louder.

"Katniss?"

"Peeta!" I cried out. "Peeta are you alright? Why did you take the blame? It was my fault Peeta."

"It is so nice to hear your voice again Katniss" His voice is soft and tender, the voice he use whenever I get my nightmares, and he's there to calm me down.

"I am going to get you out Peeta. I promise."

"No.. There is nothing you can do anymore. Its alright Katniss... Everything is going to be alright. It is my choice, and honestly, I think this is the best way... I can't stand the thought that I strangled you. I don't want to risk it. I don't want to hurt you again."

It took me awhile to process what he said to me.

I am the reason why he is in this state. Why he lost his leg. Why he was hijacked. Why he is in this mess. And he can still tell me that he doesn't want to hurt me?

"You don't understand Peeta. You will never hurt me. You never did. I need you Peeta. I honestly think I can't continue living in this world without you." I paused. I don't know where those words came from, I just blurted it out, like I am afraid that I wouldn't be able to tell him that once the sun is up. "I love you Peeta." I finally said.

The nights I spent without him next to me were horrible. I wake up screaming, sometimes even crying, and the worst part is: I am alone. He's not there for me to tell me that it is going to be alright. He is not there to stroke my hair. He is not there with me to help me go through the days and cold nights. I need him.

Silence.

"Is this real or not real?"

I tell him, "Real."

"Katniss." He began. "The reason I'm doing this is because I love you. I am pretty sure that I told you once, that there is no point for me to live if you are not here with me. So, if you love me, please let me go."

His words stabs my heart. The pain is a thousand times worst than being burned alive.

"Peeta..." I whimpered. My voice is cracking. Tears starts to fall down from my eyes.

"Shhh... don't cry..." He said. I can't believe he is still calm. He might die tomorrow. If the odds are not in his favor, Peeta might be taken away from me... forever.

"Katniss can you see the sky?" he said.

I look up, seeing that the night sky is so beautiful tonight.

"Yeah..." I said in between my sob.

"Describe them for me."

"Well..." I started. "It is dark blue, and there are so many stars and it is a full moon tonight." I can't help but to think that that was a pathetic excuse for describing a sky as beautiful as this one.

"Hmm..." He said, like he is trying to imagine the sky in his mind.

"Katniss?" He called out.

"Yes?" I said softly, barely making a sound.

He then started to sing.

_The first time, ever I saw your face._

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes._

_And the moon and the stars, _

_Were the gifts you gave to the dark and the endless skies._

_And the first time, ever I kissed your mouth._

_I felt the earth move in my hand. _

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird,_

_That was there at my command._

His voice is rough and tired, but I can feel his heart in that song. Without me knowing, my tears starts to fall again.

And then it happened: The mockingjay around me started to repeat his song. Echoing through the dark, cold, yet illuminating night.

I realized that I need him. Like I need air. Without him, I'm lost, I need his light to guide me. I need Peeta.

I can't let him die tomorrow. I can't quit now. He never quits on me, and I will do the same. We protect each other, thats what we do.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, My Katniss Everdeen."


End file.
